thesolarpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Celestia
It began with light beyond comprehension. A thousand chorused colours from the deepest vales of eternity to the highest reaches of existence flushed forth as one, bringing to pass - as it were - the infitesimal drop in the Celestial Ocean that should be called in time the Universe. '' ''And there was but One to behold it, far beyond the reaches of time and eternity. Great epochs passed, and the light paled... -- from Erada Celestia Celestia is the ninth and final entry in the Solar Cycle. It picks up an indeterminate but very long time after the events of Galactica. Overview The final battle occurs where A'yai is released and Solverse itself becomes the battleground and weapons, hurling stars and planets at each other, etc. A'yai deceives all of civilization except the Infinite Empire. Joshua builds the Celestial Gate. The Celestial Gate allows Joshua to view an infinitude of multiverses and makes reference to other science fiction universes - and our own. The history of the First Empire is communicated to Joshua through a series of visions in the Celestial Gate once he enters it. It is here that Joshua realizes the ultimate goal of his existence: the construction of the Celestial Gate. This is foreshadowed in the First Trilogy by the construction of the first Temple of Architecture, wherein priests from all religions lay their hands on the Orders of Eluvius and invest them with all the power of their dispensation, thus uniting all dispensations. He is the first and only person after the Lightning War to commune with the Celestials. The Celestials are a civilization that even the El'yon do not fully understand, if at all, and are alluded to and built up from Daedalus to Celestia. Aion'ari is a Celestial. Throughout human history since ''Sol'', humanity will strive towards achieving the Singularity, but will never achieve it. For the El'yon, the Singularity is normalized. For the Celestials, it is ancient history. A primary theme of Celestia is the fact that there are things that even Joshua does not know or understand, that progress is eternal, and that ultimate understanding and knowledge belongs to the preexistentent Divine alone. Contents Erada Celestia Derived from the ancient Sanskrit "iraada" meaning "intention". The first section carries the loose translation of "The Celestial Meaning". It is the whole and explicit creation story and history of the beginning of the universe. Da'Kha'Ya'Ri From the El'yon language, meaning literally "The Fullness of the Light of the First People". A more explicit and detailed history of the First Empire and the whole First Genesis through the Lightning War. Erada'El'Yon From the El'yon, meaning "The Meaning of the People of El". A detailed history of the rise of El'yon civilization, the dissolution of the First Empire and the Second Genesis. De Ra'Khe'Har From the El'yon: "The Darkness of the Change of the Sacred Fullness". A presentation of the original plan of Shaeloah, and the presentation of the amended plan in a Solverse sundered into it's Empyrean and Empirical Verses. Of the Black and White Stones and the Ages of Men A history of Solverse from the Solarian War until the Last War. Category:Third Trilogy